Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Meets Men in Black II
|runtime = 88 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $140 million |gross = $441.8 million }} Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Meets Men in Black II (stylized as MIIB) is a 2002 American science fiction action comedy film starring Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, Lara Flynn Boyle, Johnny Knoxville, Rosario Dawson, Patrick Warburton, Tony Shalhoub and Rip Torn. The film is a sequel to the 1997 film Alvin and the Chipmunks: Men in Black and was followed by Tom and Jerry: Men in Black 3, released in 2012. This series of films is based on the Malibu / Marvel comic book series The Men in Black by Lowell Cunningham. A video game partly based on the film was released in 2002 titled Men in Black II: Alien Escape. Plot Five years after the retirement of Agent K from Men in Black, the secret New York City-based agency that monitors and regulates extraterrestrial life residing on Earth, Agent J—K's former partner and hand-picked replacement—is called to investigate the murder of an alien, Ben, at his pizzeria. The waitress, Laura Vasquez, tells him that the murderers are Serleena, a shapeshifting, plant-like Kylothian who has taken the form of a lingerie model, and her two-headed servant Scrad. Laura says they were looking for something called the Light of Zartha. J is strongly attracted to Laura, and in violation of MiB rules, does not neuralyze her to erase her memories. J finds that little is known about the Light of Zartha, except that it is immensely powerful. As he investigates the crime, every lead points to his mentor, Agent K, who was neuralyzed upon retirement and remembers nothing of his MiB service. In Truro, Massachusetts, where K is now the town's postmaster, J convinces him by proving that all of his fellow postal workers are aliens. Back in New York City, Serleena and Scrad launch an attack on MiB headquarters before K's neuralyzation can be reversed; fortunately, Jack Jeebs has an illegal deneuralyzer in his basement. K regains his memories, but remembers that years before, he neuralyzed himself specifically to erase what he knew of the Light of Zartha, and those memories have not returned. As a precaution, he left himself a series of clues. At the pizzeria, they find a locker key. J hides Laura, who fears for her safety, with worm aliens. The key opens a locker in Grand Central Station where a society of tiny aliens, who worship K as their deity, guard their most sacred relics: K's wristwatch and video store membership card. At the video store, as J and K watch a fictionalized story of the Light of Zartha, K remembers the Zarthan Queen Laurana long ago entrusted Men in Black with safeguarding the Light from her nemesis, Serleena, who followed Laurana to Earth and killed her. After hiding the Light, K neuralyzed himself to ensure that he would never reveal its hiding place. K still cannot remember where he hid it, nor what the Light actually looks like; he only remembers that it must return to Zartha soon, or both Earth and Zartha will be destroyed. At the worms' apartment, they find that Laura has been kidnapped by Serleena, who believes that Laura's bracelet is the Light. J, K, and the worms counterattack Men in Black headquarters, freeing Laura and the other agents. Serleena attempts to retaliate by chasing them with a spaceship through New York but is eaten by Jeff, a gigantic worm alien living in the New York City Subway. Laura's bracelet leads J and K to the roof of a skyscraper where a ship stands ready to transport the Light back to Zartha. The two realize Laura is the daughter of Laurana, and is herself the Light. K convinces J and Laura that she must go to Zartha, to save both her planet and Earth from destruction. Serleena, who has assimilated Jeff and taken his form, attempts to snatch the ship carrying Laura as it lifts off, but J and K blast her out of the sky. Since all of New York City has just witnessed this battle in the skies over the metropolis, K activates a giant neuralyzer in the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Back at headquarters, K and Men in Black Chief Zed, hoping to cheer up a heartbroken J, have relocated the tiny locker-dwelling aliens who worship him to his Men in Black locker. When J suggests showing the miniature creatures that their universe is bigger than a locker, K shows J that the human universe is itself a locker within an immense alien train station. Cast * Tommy Lee Jones as Kevin Brown / Agent K * Will Smith as James Darrell Edwards III / Agent J * Rip Torn as Chief Zed * Lara Flynn Boyle as Serleena * Johnny Knoxville as Scrad **Knoxville also portrays Charlie * Rosario Dawson as Laura Vasquez * Tony Shalhoub as Jack Jeebs * Patrick Warburton as Agent T * Jack Kehler as Ben * David Cross as Newton * Colombe Jacobsen as Hailey * John Alexander as Jarra * Michael Jackson as Agent M (cameo) * Martha Stewart as Herself (cameo) * Peter Graves as Himself * Paige Brooks as Princess Lauranna * Nick Cannon as MIB Autopsy Agent * Biz Markie as alien beatboxer in post office * Stephen Merchant as Postal Sorting Alien Voices * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Patrick Stewart as King Goobot V * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer/Mr. and Mrs. Wheezer * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Martin Short as Ooblar * Frank Welker as Goddard/Poultra * Candi Milo as Nick Dean/Britney/PJ * Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron/VOX * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Estevez * Kimberly Brooks as Zachary/Angie/Libby's Mom * Andrea Martin as Ms. Winfred Fowl * Billy West as Bobby's Twin Brother/Butch/Old Man Johnson/Robobarber ** West also did various other voices, according to the film's closing credits. * Bob Goen and Mary Hart as Yokian newscasters * Dee Bradley Baker as Norad Officer * Greg Eagles as Libby's Dad (uncredited) * David L. Lander as Yokian Guard/Gus * Jim Cummings as Ultra Lord/Mission Control/General Bob * Keith Alcorn as Bobby/Control Yokian * Tim Blaney as Frank the Pug * Brad Abrell as Worm Guy * Greg Ballora as Worm Guy * Thom Fountain as Worm Guy * Carl J. Johnson as Worm Guy * Richard Pearson as Gordy Production Despite some initial involvement from David Koepp (who left to work on Spider-Man), the script was written by Robert Gordon and later revised by Barry Fanaro (who added pop culture references, something which Gordon had deliberately avoided). Sonnenfeld took issue with the producers' focus on the love story between Will Smith's and Rosario Dawson's characters, saying that "I learned on Wild Wild West that audiences didn't want to see Will as the straight man. And until Tommy comes back into the movie, by definition Will's the straight man." Fanaro condensed the first part of the film and brought Agent K in earlier. Principal photography began on June 11, 2001 and ended on September 23, 2001. The climax of the story was originally filmed against a backdrop of the twin towers of the original World Trade Center; but after the September 11 attacks, the climactic scene was refilmed. Other scenes incorporating views of the twin towers likewise had to be edited, or reshot. Supervising sound editor Skip Lievsay used a Synclavier to recreate and improve the original recording of the neuralyzer sound effect from the first film (which was the sound of a strobe flash as it recycles) by removing some distortion. For some of the scenes with the Serleena creature, the sound crew "took tree branches, put them inside a rubber membrane and pushed that around and added some water." For the special effects scene where the subway train is attacked by Jeff the Worm, a specially designed vise was used to crush a subway car and make it look as if it had been bitten in half. Music The motion picture soundtrack to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Meets Men in Black II was released on June 25, 2002 by Columbia Records. Reception Critical response Men in Black II received a 39% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 193 reviews with the consensus states, "Lacking the freshness of the first movie, MIB 2 recycles elements from its predecessor with mixed results". It also had a Metacritic score of 49 based on reviews from 37 critics. A. O. Scott of The New York Times said that, "Within the trivial, ingratiating scope of its ambition, though, the sequel is pleasant enough," and, noting the huge array of aliens designed by Rick Baker, said that the film "really belongs to Mr. Baker." A review in The Hindu called the film "worth viewing once." Another review from Digital Media FX magazine praised the spaceships as looking very realistic, but criticized many of the simpler visual effects such as the moving backgrounds composited behind the car windows using blue-screen (which it called a throwback to the special effects of earlier decades). In August 2002, Entertainment Weekly placed the Worm Guys among their list of the best CG characters, and said that the enlarged roles of both Frank the Pug and the Worm Guys in Men in Black II was beneficial for the "tiring franchise". The film was nominated for a Visual Effects Society Award for "Best Visual Effects in a Visual Effects Driven Motion Picture" but lost to The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. The film earned a Razzie Award nomination for Lara Flynn Boyle as Worst Supporting Actress. Box office Released theatrically on July 3, 2002, Men in Black II was number one on its opening weekend with revenue of $52,148,751, beating out The Powerpuff Girls Movie. The film held the number one position in its second week with revenue of $24,410,311, a 53.2% decrease from the previous week. The third week saw a 40.4% decrease with the revenue of $14,552,335, coming in at number three. After the first month the film remained at fourth place, with revenue of $8,477,202. Men in Black II fell out of the top ten after six weeks. After sixty-two days of release in North America, Men in Black II grossed $190,418,803. 43.1% of the film's worldwide revenue of $441,818,803 came from North America. Release Theatrical release Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Meets Men in Black II was released in theaters on July 3, 2002, by Paramount Pictures. Home media Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Meets Men in Black II was released on VHS and DVD by Paramount Home Entertainment on December 2, 2002. It was re-released on DVD on June 22, 2011 and re-released again on DVD on April 25, 2017. References External links * * * Category:2002 films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s comedy science fiction films Category:2000s sequel films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films scored by John Debney Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films based on American comics Category:Films directed by Barry Sonnenfeld Category:Films set in 2002 Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about altered memories Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Men in Black (franchise) Category:African-American films Category:Films about extraterrestrial life